conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AWpCR
Re: Assistance When I have the time (most likely tomorrow), I'd be happy to offer some advice to you. I'll be available around 4 to 10 PM Pacific time on the wiki IRC chat (not the wiki-provided chat) to answer any of your concerns and offer my suggestions. If that's not convenient, I will leave you a response with my ideas on how your country can work out to be on your talk page. I'm glad you've put in effort to your page and continue to hold interest in collaborating/conworlding. Until then! :) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 02:34, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :I would recommend that your country follow the history of real life United States up until about the (you can look at the Kingdom of Sierra's page to see where the point of divergence will be at). I'd need to see what you have in store first--specifically the history. The United States is quite important and any drastic changes in history in no doubt would affect the world's. A modified history would mean that not mines but other's histories will have to be changed to reflect Columbia's but thankfully, the necessary changes that would be done would that be too demanding. Again, I and the others will have to see what you plan to do with Columbia before it can replace the United States in Altverse. I am deeply interested to see what you have--perhaps what you offer can definitely bring an entirely new approach to things especially since Columbia is an empire. I can help you if you'd like and see what I can do. Thank you for telling me about this! :) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 23:53, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah I see. Well, in that case, once your page is up, feel free to add it to Altverse. I and the others will follow suit in changing the name of the "United States" to the "Empire of Columbia". [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 23:41, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :::I was thinking that instead of just holding islands in the Pacific, Columbia would have access to some of Sierra's bases much similar to the US leased overseas bases in say South Korea or Japan. For example, Pearl Harbor could be an outpost for Columbian military in spite of it being inherently Sierran territory. Just an idea although I will let you have the entire Northwestern Hawaiian Islands (including Midway). If you think you found an unclaimed island or an island that you want, tell me. Also note, with the whole Second Cold War idea going through in Altverse, would you be prepared to dedicate yourself to the grueling task as a superpower in the wake of such calamity? I ask because the United States (Columbia if things goes to pass) will be playing an important role and it is crucial to stay active in this collaborative process. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 00:21, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Yep, none of those islands are hard-claimed. You are free to take them :) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 19:20, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry for my delayed response. The reason is because the country you'll be assuming control over is very significant in both real life and in Altverse. Because of that, your application has received much more scrutiny than would other "less-important" countries (hence why such applications were more easier to accept in spite of the bare-bone articles). Keep in mind, some of the nations you see are actually no longer part of Altverse (see here and here for example). However, after I finalize all of this with the others, you'll be part of Altverse shortly. Thanks for asking! [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 05:20, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Maps You could use which excels in map-making although unfortunately, I am lacking in skill for that field. It depends on what type of map you're seeking--is it simply creating new borders on the real world's map or creating an entirely new, fictitious landmass? If it's the former, perhaps consulting Bowwow828 could work as he may be able to fulfill your request. I know of only one other person who could make maps but he is semi-inactive and on another site. That user would be him. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 06:22, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Relations I will get to creating a page for Sierra and Hella's relationship as soon as possible. Thanks for reminding me that :) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 22:22, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Only if Bulgaria directly threatens Hellas. Eg. the Red Guard commit terrorist actions in Hellas, Communist Bulgaria invades, nationalist Bulgaria seeks to take "Bulgaria's historic territory", etc. If Hellas just attacked Bulgaria it would seen as a controversial move. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 18:57, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, its okay to edit it. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 20:19, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Northern Cyprus You might have noticed that I have changed Kurdistan to Turkey in ALtverse. Because of this change I would like to propose a change in history between Hellas and Turkey regarding Cyprus. My proposal is that Turkey invaded the island in WWII when Hellas was distracted fighting German/Italian forces. During the war however the island was retaken by Allied forces with Britannia administrating the southern Greek speaking portion and the Soviet Union the northern Turkish speaking portion with a buffer zone that was nominally a DMZ separating the two. After the war the northern bit was "given" to communist Turkey who occupied the island themselves (a move unrecognised by the international community) while Britannia gave the southern bit back to Hellas, with the LN eventually putting peacekeepers in the DMZ. Since then the issue of Northern Cyprus has been touchy with many Greek citizens trying to escape to the southern portion. Are you okay with this new history? --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 23:48, June 26, 2015 (UTC) That was the main reason, but also because it opened up more opportunities regarding its history. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 09:56, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Hellas Hi, I was thinking of doing some work with Hellas. In particular, a left-wing revolution via a party like SYRIZA getting in charge, the monarchy getting abolished, etc. as it seems rather right-wing now. Alternatively it could follow the route of OTL with military rule/fascism ending in the 1970s. I want to know what you think of this. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:50, July 5, 2015 (UTC) I think they should have a financial crisis :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:45, July 6, 2015 (UTC) If you're referring to the Second Iraqi Civil War, that seems very minor and could be removed. Having a too-large military could be a reason for the crisis. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:58, July 7, 2015 (UTC) By the way, I've removed the Bulgarian Crisis from Altverse. However, I do support Hellas having a strong military/economy so it can be a counterweight to Turkey in the region. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 12:24, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Very well :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:03, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Blog I'm posting my comment now. It sounds a bit harsh I know, but I was ticked by the grave digging. Heck, I was about to leave you a warning before I saw the message bar in my corner. No worries. But like I said, the topic is closed. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:00, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Perhaps for the best. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:57, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Long time It's nice to see you're back and although I'm saddened you're probably not going to be able to join us, we thank you for your continued support and interest in it. You are always welcome to join us, and we have a Skype chat (we just do textual chat, not video calls) if you're interested. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 18:46, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Weapons Depends on what you have in mind, but yeah. Things such as light arms, some vehicles etc would be good. HORTON11: • 20:28, December 13, 2016 (UTC) One idea I have had in the works is a 1950s fighter jet. Perhaps Mariana could have had projects in jet warfare/an air force. HORTON11: • 20:32, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Any in particular? HORTON11: • 20:37, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I can do a riflE. The program i use is called sketchup btw. HORTON11: • 15:01, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Rome I have wanted to ask this... may I adopt Rome in Altverse. I would like to expand upon it and make it nice and steady. Deadly State of Mind (talk) 21:54, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Project Genesis Hey man, you've been missed by the others on Altverse wiki. We want to know if you'll still be joining us as Grand Balisar in Project Genesis? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:39, December 6, 2018 (UTC) I understand. And congrats. If you still want to ask me, feel free to stop by and let me know. :D Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 03:50, December 9, 2018 (UTC)